


Everything-Verse FanFic

by Fangirlxwritesx67



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxwritesx67/pseuds/Fangirlxwritesx67
Summary: Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are already a couple when Elle joins their relationship.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [there_must_be_a_lock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Three (Bad Ideas)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389492) by [there_must_be_a_lock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock). 



> Enough, 4k words  
> Jared x Jensen x OFC Elle  
> Tags: Pg-13, non-explicit sex, lots of shenanigans, food (so much food), a dog, some furniture tips over. People don’t do the dishes but other than that it’s just a fun disaster bisexual romp.
> 
> AN:
> 
> I don’t know that I’ve ever spent as much time with an author, in any fanfic universe, as I have with Lou in the Everything-verse. I can’t even begin to approach her sex scenes, so I didn’t even try. But I’ve done my best to write J2 with her the way she writes them.

Elle rolled her eyes at Jensen. “Really, you can leave for the weekend. I know you have work to do. Jared and I will be fine here.”

Jensen cocked an eyebrow, at once sexy and scolding. She giggled and then turned as Jared loped into the room. He slipped one arm around her and dipped to brush her cheek with his lips. 

“Don’t worry, Jay,” he shook his dark hair out of his eyes. “I’ll take good care of her.”

Jensen shook his head and rolled his eyes a little more widely than necessary. “You? I’m more worried about you than her. Remember when you broke the coffee table??”

“I was working on my dancing!” Jared protested. “I needed to learn to floss!” 

Jensen smiled warmly at his partners, little crinkles forming in the corners of his sparkling green eyes. “I love you two walking disasters.”

He said his goodbyes to each of them, sharing long lingering kisses before finally turning to go. The door hadn’t closed before he popped his head back in, a mock stern look on his face, to say, “And no redecorating this weekend!” 

“That was one time!” Elle called out after him. 

To be fair, she and Jared had rearranged the entire living room and also painted one wall of his bedroom blue-grey. Then she had thought that the breakfast table in the kitchen would look great with a new mosaic top made of pottery scraps and beach glass. But she had gotten hyper fixated on the pattern and she and Jared were still rearranging pieces like a puzzle without a picture when Jensen came home. 

The first night without Jensen was quiet. When either of her boyfriends left, Elle missed them so much. She felt their absence like a physical ache, a hollowness in her chest. She wondered, sometimes, if they missed her as much when she was gone. But when the three of them were reunited, their close hugs and warm kisses, their wide smiles and loving words, left no room for doubt. 

That night, Elle settled into bed alone. One of the great things about the condo the three of them shared was the fact that they each had their own bedroom. They could all sleep together, or spend the night apart, as it suited them. With Jensen gone, though, sleeping alone felt lonelier somehow. Elle turned on the light, hoping that a less dark room would feel less empty.

She heard a soft knock on the door. 

“Come in,” she called. 

Jared stepped just inside the door, a hopeful smile on his face. “I saw your light was on…” He trailed off, but she understood. He looked adorable, standing there, slightly rumpled in his grey shirt and plaid pajama pants. Elle shook her head. It still surprised her, after this long together, how a man of his size could sometimes look just like a lost little boy. 

“Come here,” she said, patting the space on the bed next to her. Jared slipped under the covers with a grateful sigh. He tugged her close with one hand and she reached up to switch off the light before she settled back against him. 

“I miss him too, when he’s gone. Just like I miss you when you aren’t here,” she confessed aloud to the dark room. He didn’t answer, just nuzzled into the curve of her neck gently. “Did you take your meds?” She felt rather than saw him nod. He was warm, the length of his body stretched out behind her, and she felt her breathing slow down in time with his. 

They were comfortable together, the two of them, and for tonight, it was enough. Elle drifted off to sleep in his arms, listening to the steady beat of his heart. 

On Saturday morning, Elle was awakened by the sound of paws scratching at the door. 

“Jared,” she murmured, still half asleep. “Your dog.” 

He grumbled softly and pulled her close, anchoring himself close. She shifted in his embrace until she was facing him. His face was soft from sleep, his hazel eyes drowsy. She ran one hand up into his long tangled hair, cupping his cheekbone. Then she kissed him, morning breath be damned.

The dog started to whine and then scratched at the door again. Daisy had been Jared’s dog before he met Jensen. She was a beautiful Golden rescue, getting up in years, but still affectionate and active. 

“I guess I’ll take this old girl for a run,” Jared said. Elle nodded and buried her face deeper into the pillow without speaking. Once he and the dog had left, though, she couldn’t fall back asleep. The bed seemed too big and cold without his presence. She got up and took a shower before heading for the kitchen. 

A few days ago, she had shown Jared a video on the internet of a person cooking tater tots in a waffle iron. He was very interested so she thought she would give it a try. She burned the first batch and under-cooked the second. She was finally getting the hang of it when Jared and Daisy burst into the kitchen, in high spirits from their exercise. 

“Tot waffles?” Jared laughed as he swept her up in a sweaty embrace. “That sounds like something naughty.” She kissed him eagerly as he spun her around. Daisy twined around their legs, tail wagging. 

The beep of the oven timer interrupted their affectionate greetings. “Ooh, that’s the bacon!” Elle exclaimed. “Let me down so we can eat.”

The two of them settled at the kitchen table with not only waffle iron tots but also coffee, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and jam. Daisy settled between their feet, perfectly positioned to catch anything that they dropped. And they dropped plenty. 

Jensen would scold if he was there, going on about table manners and the importance of a balanced diet for pets. Even though he was gone, the two of them could almost hear his voice warning the two of them. They indulged in the sneaky sense of doing something forbidden as they shared their breakfast with the dog. 

After breakfast, Jared showered while Elle cleaned up. He bounded back into the kitchen, still shaking water out of his hair, Daisy at his heels.

“What now?” he asked. His hazel eyes sparkled with the potential for endless mischief. “Movie marathon?”

“I know!” Elle exclaimed. “You’ve never seen Firefly!”

“Firefly?” Jared was skeptical.

“Yeah, you know, a classic space western. Whedon made it between his Buffy days and his Avengers days.” 

Jared was hooked from the moment he heard the theme song.

_“Take me out to the black  
Tell ‘em I ain’t coming back  
Burn the land  
Boil the sea  
You can’t take the sky from me” _

The two of them binged episode after episode, Elle stretched out on the couch while Jared sprawled in the recliner. Sometime during the third episode, she decided that her watching experience would be better closer to him. 

Jared was sitting in the recliner in typical Jared fashion: half sideways with one leg tossed over an arm of the chair and the other full length out in front of him. His back rested against the other arm of the chair and one arm dangled over the headrest. Elle got up and settled on the arm of the chair behind him, leaning down to rest her cheek on his hair.

He tipped back his face and smiled, a big dimpled smile, before slipping one arm around her. He tugged her down to sit next to him, and she settled into the chair, half next to and half on top of him. 

“Hi, beautiful,” He murmured, skimming his fingers up her cheekbones and ruffling her cropped pink hair. “Did you get lonely over on the couch?”

“I just wanted to be closer to you, Jay,” she answered, right before she lowered her lips to his. Their arms and legs tangled together as their mouths met. The TV rolled over into the next episode but neither of them noticed. All of their attention was focused on one another, on whispers and cuddles and kisses.

Jared pushed the recliner out to its fullest length, giving the two of them more room to stretch out and snuggle. Elle rolled on top of him, caressing his face and running her fingers through his hair. He pulled her closer into his arms.

Suddenly Elle felt herself falling, and she let out a shriek of surprise as the recliner tipped over. The chair settled backwards with a thump, Elle sprawled on top of Jared in a tangle of arms and legs.

“Are you okay?” Jared asked.

She nodded. “Are you?”

The sudden noise had startled Daisy awake, and she padded over to check. Her warm wet nose nudged them both in turn

Once they confirmed that no one was injured, Elle couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. Jared’s eyes went wide and then he began to laugh, too, that magical head-back, chest-heaving laugh that shook his whole body. The two of them laughed until they were both out of breath. As soon as one of them would calm themselves, the other would start to laugh and set off another fit of giggles. 

Finally they both managed to settle down. Neither of them bothered to straighten the chair, just rearranged themselves so they could continue making out. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“My Amazon order!” Jared leaped up with boyish eagerness. He came back tearing into a brown box, revealing a giant bag of gummy sour rope candy. 

“Wait-” Elle began, before he dangled a solid yard of rainbow candy in front of her. She lifted her mouth eagerly before he snatched it away. She jumped to her feet to try to grab it. The two of them batted playfully at the candy and ended up eating it by the foot and then the inch as their mouths met on the same ribbon of sugar.

“My god,” she exclaimed. “This tastes just like being a kid again!”

“Right?” Jared’s grin lit his face, pushing dimples into his cheeks and fine lines next to his hazel eyes. Sometimes when he smiled like that, she could see the boy he had been, all carefree enthusiasm. 

He sat down on the couch, still holding his box of candy. Elle settled on his lap facing him. Eating candy quickly turned into sour sugar kisses. Kisses turned into playful, carefree sex. It was close and sweet and familiar. Together, they were enough. 

Afterwards, they put another episode of Firefly on the TV and stretched out side by side. Between the sugar crash and the sex endorphins, both of them were drowsy. They drifted off to sleep, spooned on the couch together. 

After a couple of hours, Daisy padded over to the couch. Elle squealed softly as the dog licked her face with a warm, wet tongue. 

“Jay,” she sighed. “Take the dog outside.”

Jared did. When he came back, Elle moved enough for him to sit back down on the couch. She rested her head against his thighs while his fingers skimmed over her face and shoulders. She was too relaxed to really move. 

“Hey Elle?” he asked eventually. “Wouldn’t this be better if we had a giant beanbag?”

“What?” Startled, she sat up straight. He showed her the shopping link on his phone. It was truly, a giant, bean bag. Then he flashed a card in front of her eyes. It was Jensen’s Centurion Black credit card.

“What?!” She asked again, but she was laughing when she spoke. “You can NOT.”

“Oh yeah,” Jared said, leaning in for a kiss. “Perks of a famous boyfriend.”

“You’re famous too,” she reminded him, teasingly.

“Yeah, but I can’t remember where my black card is,” Jared admitted sheepishly. All Elle could do was shake her head. 

Jared ordered the giant beanbag and then clicked the TV back on to keep watching Firefly. After a couple more episodes, Elle hit pause on the remote. 

“I’m getting hungry, Jay.” She leaned into his chest, batting her eyes in teasing flirtation. “Aren’t you?”

“How about… grilled cheese?” Both of them loved grilled cheese. They enjoyed the classic – white bread, American cheese, butter – as well as inventing elaborate combinations. 

That night was a creative night. Elle went to work on a multi-layered sandwich while Jared made something with fewer ingredients but equal care. When they were done, they settled down at the table with their creations. He grabbed the dill pickles and she opened a bag of potato chips. 

With a dramatic flourish, she pushed a plate towards him. “I present to you, the Applewood Grilled Cheese!” Jared looked at her and scoffed. She shrugged. 

“Only because I got tired of calling it the Sourdough Sour Apple Mozzarella Cheddar Bacon Basil Grilled Cheese.” The bread was toasted a perfect golden brown, the cheese all melty. Jared still looked skeptical until he took a bite. 

He huffed out a pleased sigh and downed one triangle half of the sandwich in two more bites. “The green apple, you wouldn’t think it would work.”

“But it does,” Jared and Elle said, together. Her mouth quirked up in a pleased smile. 

Then he smiled at her and held out the plate with the sandwich he had made. “Try this.”

Elle took one bite, then another one. She closed her eyes, trying to figure out what she was tasting. 

“Is that- jam? Did you make a jam grilled cheese?” 

When she looked at him again, he was smiling just a little, his face so sweet and earnest. Then he told her a story. 

“You know how I get depressed, sometimes?” She nodded. All three of them in the relationship were open about their struggles with mental health, and supported one another. 

“Well, not long after Jensen and I first got together, I was too down to get out of bed, for like, days. He came over and practically dragged me into the shower. No, not like that. Just helping me do anything to feel better. 

“Anyway, when I got back to the kitchen, he had scoured my fridge and cabinets. I don’t eat much when I’m really down so I was low on supplies. But he had found enough to make me a grilled cheese with provolone and strawberry jam.”

Elle took a big bite, her gaze never leaving his face. “So this is what comfort tastes like to you?” 

Jared blushed a little when he nodded, but didn’t look away. It was a very vulnerable conversation, especially just between the two of them. They were used to Jensen being there for these moments, his warm, solid presence grounding both of them. But this was too important not to discuss. They talked softly, openly, while they finished their dinner, and lingered over the table long after the food was gone. 

In time, the words trailed off. It was just the two of them in the safe, comfortable space that they had built together. Trust was the bedrock of their relationship, the foundation for everything that felt so natural. It made it easy to giggle and eat candy and tip over the furniture. It made it exciting to invent and share new foods. It made it enjoyable to have sex and sleep in the same bed. 

Jared and Elle were looking deep into one another’s eyes, holding hands gently, fingers intertwined over a field of empty dishes. Daisy padded into the kitchen and laid her head on Jared’s thigh. Without letting go of Elle’s hand, he reached down and patted the dog. 

“Hey, girl,” he greeted her. “Wanna go out?” 

“You two go ahead. I need to touch up my hair color,” Elle said. 

“Hair … color ?” Jared seemed lost.

“Yeah.” She scoffed. “What, did you think my hair came out of my head this pink? No. It takes a lot of work to look this good.” She made a teasing sexy smirk face, and then smiled for real as Jared kissed her before heading towards the door with the dog. 

Elle retreated to her own bathroom (the boys shared with one another, she did not) to perform her regular dye ritual. Her short hair was saturated with color when Jared appeared behind her in the mirror. He leaned his chin on the corner of her shoulder, careful to avoid the dye, and blew her a kiss in the mirror. 

She smiled widely, meeting his gaze in his reflection. “I look silly with my hair slicked back like this. My ears stick out.” 

“You always look beautiful to me,” he replied, sneaking a kiss on the back of her neck. “I wish I could dye my hair, sometimes.” 

She whirled around so fast. “Dude, you can! I can help you.”

Jared shook his head. “No, you know I’m an actor. I’ve gotta keep my look.”

“Okay, but just a little pink. Behind your ear. No one will see it as long as you keep your hair pulled forward like your character.” Her eyes were wide and earnest, her voice convincing.

He was skeptical but she wore him down. “You’re not shooting at the moment anyway. Plus your hair is dark, it will fade soon. I promise, okay?” It was partly her, and partly the impulsive need to do something, to be different, to try. 

Jared agreed. Elle carefully applied color to one mostly-hidden section of his long dark hair. Then the two of them watched another episode of Firefly while they waited.

Elle had done her hair first, so she hopped in the shower first. She was applying an after-color deep conditioner when Jared pulled back the curtain. She helped him rinse and condition his hair, and then he rinsed hers. Running their fingers through one another’s hair quickly turned from functional to foreplay. 

They were both still damp when they collapsed on the bed in Jared’s room. They moved slowly, languidly, taking advantage of all the space on the bed to explore and enjoy one another. This sex was warm and close and lingering. 

Sometimes the two of them were so perfectly in sync that it almost seemed unreal. This weekend was turning out to be one of those times. They were savoring every minute: food and tv shows and self care and candy and sex. 

They drifted off naked in a tangle of legs and sheets, happy and satisfied after a day of everything they wanted. Together, they were enough. 

On Sunday morning, Elle woke up late. When she could no longer deny the bright sunlight streaming into the room, her eyes fluttered open. Jared was looking at her with an expression of absolute adoration and mischief all at once. His gaze filled her with a golden happiness like champagne bubbles. 

Elle laughed lazily, and Jared kissed her, slow and sleepy.

“Hi, Elle,” he said softly, his deep voice just above a whisper.

“Hi, Sunshine,” she answered. It was impossible to express how much he meant to her, he and Jensen both. They were equal, the three of them, all in love with one another. But each one of them brought a special dynamic to the relationship. Her bond with the two boys was all the stronger for her bond with each of them. 

“Me and Daisy need to run, but do you think when we come back, you could make some more of those - tot waffles?” He smirked mischievously. She lifted her lips to his and for a few moments they were lost in one another, until Daisy pawed at the door and whined. 

When Jared and Daisy returned, Elle had successfully made coffee and more waffle iron tater tots. That morning, she had gone with a Tex-Mex theme, so the breakfast table had cheddar cheese, sour cream, pico di gallo, and sliced avocado. She and Jared dug in eagerly, sharing as many bites with Daisy as the dog could hope. 

“What should we do today?” Jared asked, entwining his long fingers with hers.

“Well, we never finished Firefly,” she answered. Sour candy and sex and hair dye and sex again had seemed more important the day before. Today, tho, she was ready to finish her favorite show with one of her boyfriends.

Jared dragged the recliner upright and the two of them managed to settle in together, without overturning it this time. Elle leaned back against him, enjoying his closeness, savoring the way his arms twined around her and held her tight. She relaxed in his warm embrace. 

The two of them were a couple of episodes in when a knock sounded at the door. The bean bag was delivered in a box even bigger than either of them had imagined, and it took some effort to drag it into the living room. Working as a team, they pushed back the other furniture to make room. When they opened the box, the bean bag spilled out, gloriously squishy and soft.

Jared flopped down first, arms and legs splayed dramatically. Then he shimmyed his hips to sink deeper into the bean bag. Once he was satisfied with how it felt, he leaned back and held out a hand. Elle let herself be pulled in. The two of them settled together into the encompassing cloud that was the bean bag. 

They watched the final couple of episodes. Both of them cried openly at the ending, comfortable enough with one another that they had no reason to hide it. Then they discussed the finer aspects of several plot points and grabbed the remote back and forth to rewatch certain scenes. 

_“Take my love, take my land  
Take me where I cannot stand.  
I don’t care  
I’m still free  
_ _You can’t take the sky from me”_

The two of them were listening to the theme song, one last time, just for the feels, when they heard the sound of a key in the door. 

Their heads turned together as Jensen stepped inside. Elle jumped up first, running towards him eagerly. He drew her in close for a big hug and kiss before heading towards the kitchen for some water. Jared met him there, with more welcoming kisses. When Jensen finally pulled away from his boyfriend and girlfriend, he took a long look around. The kitchen was a wreck of food wrappers and produce scraps and cooking utensils scattered about. 

“Look, you two,” he sighed. “I love a good meal as much as the next guy. But what did you do in this kitchen, open every cabinet and just shake it?”

“We made grilled cheese!” Jared answered, smiling his most winning smile. “And then tot waffles.” He shot Elle a teasing look and she stifled a laugh. 

“And that involved-” Jensen broke off and shook his head before cataloging the damage. “A cutting board, two kinds of bread, 3 or 4 kinds of cheese, tomato, jam, avocado, apple, bacon, mayonnaise, butter, sour cream and-” his fingers ruffled through the basil scraps on the counter “-some green shit?

Elle wrapped one arm around his neck and lifted her face. His lips met hers, plush and deep. “You’re just jealous you missed it,” she whispered. 

Jensen hummed contentedly as his boyfriend came up behind him and pulled him into a warm embrace. Jared settled his arms around his waist and trailed kisses down his neck while Elle kept enjoying his mouth. 

“Uhhhh,” Jensen sighed when he finally pulled away. “I missed you two.”

Jared grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the living room. He reached for Elle, and the three of them collapsed together into the new, giant bean bag.

Jensen had his boyfriend under one arm and his girlfriend under the other in the perfect cuddle puddle. He kissed them both, lingering and welcome, before he tried to sit up. 

“Is this that charge on my Centurion card?” he asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Okay, look, but,” Jared spluttered. 

“Isn’t it worth it?” Elle chimed in. 

Jensen sighed deeply, shaking his head, pretending to be unhappy. “What will I do with the two of you?”

“What will you do?” Jared exclaimed, just before he sank his face into the curve of Jensen’s shoulder

“What would you do without us?” Elle just had to ask. She was answered by Jensen’s lips on hers and Jared’s fingers in hers. That night, in the moment, the three of them were enough for one another. 

The three of them together, was all they could have ever wanted, more than they could’ve ever hoped or dreamed. 

In the bean bag chair, in one another’s arms, they were enough.   
*****************************


	2. Road Trip

Elle was taken aback when she came home from the store to find her boyfriends in the living room, surrounded by their entire luggage collection. She knew their work schedule well, and didn’t think they had to travel this weekend. She stopped, a puzzled look creeping across her face. 

“Boys, are you going somewhere?” 

Jensen beckoned her over. He caressed her face, lifting her chin for a kiss. “We are going somewhere, all three of us.”

Jared bounded over and wrapped both of them in a hug. “It’s a surprise!”

Elle looked at him, expectantly. Jared was the worst in the world at keeping secrets, and she usually didn’t have to wait a full minute for him to blurt out the entire plan. 

“Jay, I swear to god-” Jensen said, a note of warning in his voice. Jared responded by miming that he was locking his lips and throwing away the key. 

“But how can I pack if I don’t know where I’m going?” Elle stepped over to claim one of the medium suitcases. 

“C’mon, you know you always wear band tees and skinny jeans, no matter what.” Jensen’s words were teasing but his tone was soft.

Elle fake-pouted. “Hey, I wear shorts too!”

“Sometimes you wear little dresses, look so cute,” Jared chimed in. “Ooh, and a swimsuit, you’ll need one of those!” 

She waited, but apparently Jensen had Jared under some kind of secrecy spell, because he stopped there. When it became clear that no more details were forthcoming, she headed to her room to pack.

***

The next morning, they rose before the sun. In spite of the early hour, Jared was bubbling over with excitement, while Jensen was checking off everything that needed to be done and packed. Elle approached their black SUV with a big yawn, hugging a pillow and her favorite blanket.

“Back seat is for you girls,” Jensen pointed. Elle climbed in, and stretched out as Daisy hopped up and settled down at her feet. The smooth motion of the car on the road soon lulled her back to sleep.

Too soon, the bright morning shining in her eyes woke her up. Making a disgruntled sound, she sat up and looked at herself in the rearview mirror- her eyes were smudgy, her pink hair standing straight on end. She shrugged, and leaned forward between the front seats to rest her head on Jared’s shoulder.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Jensen greeted her, and she lazily turned her head to meet his voice. “You hungry?” 

“Always,” she answered, as Jared combed his fingers through her hair, making it more of a mess, not less. They drove through a Starbucks to load up on coffee and breakfast sandwiches before stopping at the next rest stop area. Elle and the boys ate while Daisy ran around in the grass. Jensen pretended not to see his partners slipping the dog bites of food. 

***  
They drove steadily East, stopping every few hours for gas and snacks and to let the dog out. Some hours were quiet, everyone reading or absorbed in their own thoughts. Other hours were musical, each of them taking a turn controlling the AUX cord, but all of them singing along. And some hours were chatty, the three of them discussing anything that came to mind, from books to current events to the perfect grill dinner. They were comfortable with one another, with both conversation and silence, that was the important thing.

Elle didn’t care so much about where they were going, as long as they were together. But after lunch, she could no longer ignore the view outside her window. They were in the Blue Ridge Mountains, roads snaking over hills and around curves. At every turn, she saw peaks swathed in gauzy clouds, and valleys through a blue mist. She had driven this road a hundred times in her life. The view never failed to fill her with awe. 

She watched the road signs, counting the miles, waiting for Jared or Jensen to say something. Finally she spoke up. 

“Boys, are we going to Gatlinburg?” 

“Yes!” Jared whipped around to face her. “We booked a cabin! It’s gonna be great!” 

Jensen nodded and met her eyes in the mirror, his smile growing to match hers. 

Gatlinburg. They were headed home. It wasn’t where she had grown up, exactly, but close by. It had been the destination of almost every vacation she had taken for the first 20 years of her life. 

As they drove into town, she felt her excitement growing. It was funny how things could come back to you, even after years away. There was her favorite little coffee shop, the one with all the plants. There was the record store where she spent all of her money on every trip.

The farmers selling produce by the side of the road, that was another familiar sight. Jensen stopped at one and loaded up on fresh fruit and veggies. Jared bought an armload of fresh homemade pastries. 

She felt her sense of intrigue grow as they turned off the main road, away from the hotels and resorts, and headed back into the mountains. A little while later, Jensen finally brought the SUV to a stop in front of an expansive cabin in the woods. He stepped out from the car and stretched before opening Elle’s door. Daisy rushed out, tail wagging. 

Elle stepped out and looked around, drawing in a deep breath. The sunlight air filtered down through the trees. She could smell pine and water nearby. Something in her soul unwound a little and seemed to settle in. She looked up as she felt Jensen’s gaze on her. 

“Hey,” he asked softly, “You like this?” She nodded, too overwhelmed to put her feelings into words. Just then, Jared bounded around the car.

“You won’t believe this place that Jay booked, look!” He took her hand in his and almost dragged her inside. He gave her an enthusiastic tour: the kitchen, the living room with a fireplace, the bedrooms, the hot tub on the porch. 

Jensen followed as they skipped from room to room, his eyes never leaving her. Clearly, the two of them had spent time together, browsing the options before they rented this house. Both men were eager to see her reaction, to make sure she was happy. 

When all three of them stopped on the porch, Elle looked down, through the verdant trees, to a small stream. This was even better than she could’ve dreamed. Her boyfriends stood on either side of her, and without speaking, each slipped one arm around her. She relaxed and leaned into their embrace. She felt safe, loved, at home. 

Daisy nudged at them, whining for attention. Elle broke away from the boys to pet her, and caught sight of a grill.

“Jensen, my guess is you’ve already planned to grill something for dinner?” Of course he had. Jared carried a cooler up from the car, and pulled out steaks that had been marinating since the night before. Jensen had prepped some of the produce he had purchased on the way in, a grill basket full of peppers, onions and mushrooms, with a side of asparagus.

While they cooked, she took a quick shower. The master bathroom was expansive, with a big glassed in shower and a deep garden tub. She smiled, anticipating the things the three of them could do in there. She slipped into one of the short dresses she had packed. It was comfortable, light and soft. She was glad Jared had suggested it. 

That night, the three of them ate until they couldn’t eat any more. Even Jensen slipped a bite or two of steak to the dog. The sun set and the stars came out and they still lingered on the porch, talking and laughing. Long after midnight, Jensen steered Elle to the bedroom they had picked out for her. Jared made sure she had her meds and a bottle of water. She relaxed into the expanse of clean white sheets and pillows, and fell asleep. 

***  
Elle slept in late the next morning, later than she was ever able to sleep in their apartment. She woke up slowly, but was lured to the kitchen by the smell of coffee. Jensen was making scrambled eggs loaded with veggies and cheese, while Jared was digging into the pastries he bought the day before. 

She enjoyed good morning kisses from both her boyfriends before she settled down with a plate of food and a mug of coffee. Propped up on the table in front of her was an envelope with her name.

“Boys?” She asked, as she reached for it. Both of them turned to look at her. Jensen was smiling broadly, that look on his face when he knew he had done well, while Jared was practically vibrating from excitement. 

She opened the envelope and 3 concert tickets fell into her hand. Her favorite band in the whole world, right here in Gatlinburg, floor seats, tonight. She couldn’t form words, just screeched in excitement as she launched herself at Jared and Jensen. The three of them shared a warm embrace as she babbled her thanks. Wakened by the commotion, Daisy came over and nudged at their legs. 

Elle sat back down, overwhelmed. She had seen this stop on the concert tour, of course, but it seemed too far away. That had been months ago, and she had honestly forgotten the date. The fact that Jared and Jensen had planned not only a get away weekend for her, but a concert, said volumes. 

That night, the boys dressed as usual in jeans and button-downs. Of course Elle had packed one of her many t-shirts for this particular band. They were her favorites, after all. She took extra care with her look, lining her eyes and touseling her hair. Finally, they headed out.

The warm up bands were good, thoroughly enjoyable, but Elle was saving her excitement for the main act. The moment they came on stage, the first thrum of the bass, she was gone. She screamed and sang along and danced, savoring every moment. 

The concert ended at midnight, but Elle wasn’t even remotely tired as they drove back up the mountain. She spent the entire drive babbling about every moment, every song. She was still waxing enthusiastic in the kitchen when Jensen silenced her with a kiss. 

“You packed a swimsuit, right? Go change.”

She did, and stepped out onto the porch. Jared was already in the tub, knees wide and head back. She slipped in next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Jensen followed, carrying 3 beers, which he handed out as he sank into the water. 

Elle turned to face Jensen, kissing him deeply. Jared drew closer to the two of them, his hands all over their bodies. For what felt like a long time, the three of them traded kisses, caresses slow and lingering in the hot water. 

Finally, Jensen stepped out of the hot tub, lifting Elle up with him. She clung to him as he carried her back inside. Jared stepped ahead of them and was already on the bed, arms open, when Jensen lowered her down on the white sheets. 

***

Elle woke up late the next morning. Her head was resting on Jensen’s shoulder, his chest rising and falling under her fingers. Jared was spooned around behind her, his arm holding her close. 

She took a deep breath. The concert last night was amazing. This cabin was fantastic. It was so much fun to be back in a familiar city. They had two more days in front of them, and she was looking forward to every minute of it.

But honestly, the best part of the trip was just being together. Jensen, Jared and her - it wasn’t anything she had ever imagined. No, it was better than she had ever imagined. However unlikely, she was theirs and they were hers.


	3. Three Heards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle worries about how to show her boyfriends she loves them on Valentine's Day

  
  


Valentine’s Day. 

Elle was torn. On one hand, it was a totally commercialized excuse for companies to sell chocolate, overpriced cards, and giant bears. At the same time, she liked flowers and sweet treats as much as the next person.

The nice thing about her boyfriends was that neither of them needed a day on the calendar to be romantic. The three of them celebrated together on special occasions – birthdays, anniversaries – but had just as much fun in the everydays, when there was nothing to celebrate but each other. 

Since moving in with them a little over a year ago, she had enjoyed their thoughtfulness and generosity for every special occasion. The two of them gave good gifts, and frankly, she felt almost spoiled. But her favorite presents were the ones they all enjoyed together – vacations, spa days, gourmet meals. She hardly wanted anything for Valentine’s Day because they had left her nothing to want.

Buying gifts for _them_ – now, that was the hard part. She didn’t have their deep pockets. While she didn’t mind letting them pay for their lifestyle, she felt like they shouldn’t buy their own gifts. On top of that, this year, so many of the things they all enjoyed – trips, concerts, fine dining – were out of the question. 

Elle brought it up one weekend in late January, when they were enjoying a lazy Sunday brunch after a very enjoyable morning all together in Jensen’s bed. Each of them had their own private space, but more often than not, they ended up in one bedroom, especially on weekends. Jared had made each of them omelets to their liking while Jensen made espressos and Elle chopped fruit. 

Between bites of the delicious food, she asked casually, “So have you two given any thought to Valentine’s Day this year?” Both of her boyfriends looked at her wide-eyed, so she hurried on. “Not that I’m expecting you to get me anything! I mean, you’re always very generous. I just – wondered.” 

Jared looked at Jensen as if he was asking for permission, and when Jensen nodded, he pulled out his phone. 

“So you know how we love watches?” 

“I’ve heard about it once or twice.” Elle nodded, her tone teasing. The two of them collected watches like some people collected cars. 

“There’s this new Rolex - Jay and I have been on the waitlist for a year. We should be getting them just in time to be our gift to each other. Look, isn’t this a beauty?” He turned the phone to show her while he continued to list for her the features of this particular timepiece. 

It looked to Elle very much like any other watch. What caught her eye was the price at the bottom: _$30,000 and up._ And they were buying a pair of them. The boys continued to chatter excitedly, voices overlapping, as she sat in stunned silence. 

_$60,000._ That was more than she made in a year. What could she possibly give that would compare to a gift like that?

“You okay, sweetheart?” Jensen’s voice cut through the buzz in her brain. 

“Oh, yeah.” She forced a laugh. “You know, you lose me with all this watch nerd talk.” 

“Don’t worry, that’s why I keep him around.” Jensen pointed a thumb at Jared, who leaned over and playfully nuzzled into his neck. Jensen turned, and the two of them kissed, and Elle wondered for the millionth time how she ever got so lucky. 

Jared stood up first, and kissed her, carrying her plate with his to the sink. Jensen followed, and brought her a kiss along with a top off for her coffee. When they left the room, she stayed at the table, savoring her coffee with a smile on her face. 

Hot, romantic, and thoughtful. How did she get so lucky to end up with both of these wonderful men?

Then the thought crowded back into her brain: _what could she get them for Valentine’s Day?_

***  
Elle loved shopping online, normally. She enjoyed hunting around for the best deals on things. Usually, Jared was her Amazon shopping partner. But not for this. She browsed what felt like every list on the internet looking for the perfect Valentine’s Day gift. Most things were either too cheap or too expensive – or they already had them. 

There was the additional problem that a lot of cute, romantic gifts were clearly aimed at a two-person couple – not a lot out there for two boyfriends. She did find some cute cards on Etsy, but she was still at a loss for gifts. 

Finally she gave up and flicked over to Instagram. She was scrolling through her usual content – friends, artists, food blogs – when an ad caught her eye: _Dead Sled Leather Co._ The photo showed a watch with a beautiful leather band, paired with an embossed wallet. She clicked. 

Custom belts, wallets, key chains - all of the goods were beautifully crafted. She got more and more excited as she scrolled until finally she found it: the Gentleman’s Valet Tray. “Need a place to put your watch? This handsome leather valet tray…” That was all she needed to read. She could even get a custom design on the bottom! And it was in her price range. 

Her heart sank when she clicked to the order form. “Orders shipping about four weeks out.” That was too late. Well, what did she have to lose? She called the number on the site. 

The man who picked up the phone spoke in a slow Kentucky drawl, and she could just about picture chewing tobacco in his mouth. All of her words came out in a rush: how this was the perfect gift for her boyfriends, how she just needed a pair of them in time for Valentine’s Day, and could he help her?

 _Boyfriends_. She definitely hadn’t meant to let that slip. She waited, breathlessly. 

The line was silent for a moment and then he spoke. There would be a rush work fee, and she would have to pay for express shipping, but he could do it. Now what design did she want for her lucky fellas? 

Elle decided to keep it simple – three hearts entwined, stamped in the leather. She picked a deep red brown for Jared, and a honey tan for Jensen. The man didn’t question any of it, just promised to have them ready and shipped to her in time. 

Her heart was light when she hung up. It wasn’t an expensive gift, but it was special. Thoughtful, perfect for them. And her Texas boys would appreciate the leather craftsmanship. Excited, she clicked onto one of her favorite clothing websites to pick out some lingerie. 

***  
It was the day before Valentine’s Day, and the gifts still hadn’t arrived. They had been completed – the maker had sent photos – and mailed as ordered, but there was some kind of delay with the post office.

All the other things she had ordered were already there – some quality bourbon, cards, and of course, her lingerie. She had put so much hope into having the perfect gift, and as the afternoon wore on, she grew increasingly anxious. 

The boys had gone out together to pick up orders at the grocery as well as the wine store. When they returned, they found Elle pacing the kitchen, nervously picking at a dish towel. 

“Whoa,” Jared spoke first. “What’s wrong?” 

She shook her head. 

“C’mere.” Jensen pulled out a chair at the breakfast table for her. The boys sat down on either side of her. “Something’s going on. Why don’t you let us know what it is?”

“It’s stupid,” she protested, but they knew her too well to believe that. She looked from one to the other – from Jensen’s candy apple green eyes to Jared’s kaleidoscope hazel gaze. Both of them were radiating so much trust, so much love. Finally she took a deep breath and let it all out. 

“I’ve been so worried about what to get you two for Valentine’s Day. You have everything you could ever need, and you’re getting each other these beautiful watches, and I couldn’t afford one if I wanted to, and I just feel kinda useless and –” 

Jensen held up one broad hand. “Sweetheart, we get the watches because we like them. And, okay, they’re kind of an investment piece. But we don’t expect you to get us anything like that?”

Jared chimed in. “The best things you’ve given us haven’t cost much at all. Like when you got me the sweets of the world subscription box? Or the coffee of the month for Jay? You give gifts that have a lot of thought, a lot of heart. The price tag isn’t what matters.”

“More than that,” Jensen picked up the thought seamlessly. “It isn’t even the gifts that matter. We’re both so fuckin’ lucky, every day, to just have you.” He looked at Jared, and they both nodded. “We love the things you give us, because we love you.”

“Even if you never gave us a damn thing, you’re the best gift we could ever have.” Jared’s face was so earnest, his brow furrowed and his eyes wide, Elle couldn’t help but smile.

“I feel so lucky to have you, both of you.” She looked back and forth between the two of them. 

Jensen reached across the table to brush her cheek with outstretched fingers, and she leaned into his touch. Jared, always the more physically demonstrative one, sprang up and swooped her into a hug. He squeezed her tight, rocking her back and forth until they were both laughing. Jensen stood up and walked over with a fond smile on his face. Jared drew him in with one long arm so they were all together in one loving embrace. 

Elle lifted her face to first one, then the other, for a kiss. This was where she belonged, with these two men who made her feel wanted and cherished and loved. Gifts and holidays faded from her mind in their arms. With them she felt safe, secure, forgetting about everything but being with them. 

***  
“Shh, don’t wake her up.” 

Jared’s decidedly un-quiet whisper woke Elle the next morning.

“What are we supposed to do with breakfast in bed if we don’t wake her up?” She heard Jensen respond. 

She sat up and opened her eyes just in time to see both men squeeze through her bedroom door. She should have been used to it by now, the way they insisted on sharing the same space, the way they moved in sync. It still made her smile. 

Jensen was carrying coffee and a maple bacon donut. Jared was balancing a tray with eggs and bacon, mmm, so much bacon. She ran a hand through her hair delightedly, ruffling the short pink strands. 

“Breakfast in bed? How does a girl get so lucky. Thank you!” She looked from one to the other eagerly. “I only see food for one. Aren’t you joining me?” 

It took no convincing for them to go grab their own food and coffee. 

The three of them were still on the bed, laughing and talking and trading breakfast-flavored kisses when the doorbell rang. At the same time, Elle’s phone chimed with a notification. She shoved her cup at Jensen and leaped out of bed, pausing only to grab a robe, before she hurried to the front door. 

It was the mailman, delivering her gifts for the boys. She was so happy that she did a little dance in her pajamas, right there in the entryway. That’s where the boys found her, hugging a priority mail box. 

She was so excited, it was all they could do to convince her to wait until after dinner, but they promised her it would be worth it. 

“But it’s so long until dinner! What will I do between now and then?” she teased.

“Oh, I have some ideas to fill the time.” Jared looked at her, the wolfish look in his eyes at odds with his dimples, and she giggled. 

Jensen snapped his fingers before starting up the stairs. “Bring her, man.” 

Next thing Elle knew, she was scooped up in strong arms and being carried upstairs towards the bedrooms.

***

Jared and Jensen did know how to make time pass in a very enjoyable way, Elle thought, hours later, as she dressed on shaky legs. They had all showered together, but the boys were ready more quickly.

Jensen had picked out a slinky knit dress for her – comfortable and sexy – as well as a pair of heels. She took her cue from the outfit, adding jewelry and taking time for some sparkly eye makeup. 

She made her way downstairs, carrying her wrapped gifts, and saw light in the formal dining room. She walked in slowly to find the room awash in candlelight. 

The table was set with their finest dishes and laden with food. A vase of deep red roses sat in the center. Behind it, boxes and bags of her favorite chocolates – hazelnut and caramel – were stacked in a glittery pile. 

The boys both stood up, one on either side of the table. She took both their hands and let them lead her to her seat between them. 

The food was amazing, course after course delivered from their favorite restaurant: french onion soup and salads, crab cakes and shrimp cocktail, followed by perfectly cooked steaks with loaded potatoes and veggies sides. Neither of them let her lift a finger to so much as pour a drink. 

They lingered over dinner, talking and laughing, sharing food and kisses. When they were finally done, the boys cleared away the plates. When they returned, Jared was carrying champagne and three flutes, while Jensen had a cheesecake topped with strawberries and chocolate. 

Elle’s eyes widened. “That looks amazing, but I’m too full to eat another bite. Can we exchange gifts first?” 

Jared and Jensen went first, handing one another identical boxes. They all knew what was inside, but that didn’t stop them from opening the watches with delight. Jensen got his on first, and then rounded the table to kiss Jared just as soon as he finished with the clasp. 

Elle looked on, beaming. It was something they shared, and they deserved it. Now that they had talked it out, she didn’t feel inferior for not buying luxury gifts. Plus, she knew her presents would be a perfect compliment. She grinned as she handed them the parcels she had carefully wrapped. They tore into the paper eagerly. 

Jensen looked up first, a question in his eyes. 

“It’s a valet tray. It sits on your dresser so you have a place to put your watch.” 

He threw back his head and laughed, that full laugh she loved so much. “Of course! It’s perfect, love, thank you.”

Jared was still tracing the three hearts on the bottom when he looked up and grinned. “Yes, thank you.” Then he turned his gaze towards Jensen. “Three hearts, Jay, did you see?” 

Jensen nodded before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silky drawstring bag. He shook it into his palm and then held it out. 

Elle drew in a sharp breath as she reached for it. She saw that it was a puzzle ring.

“Three bands in one, just like us,” Jensen said softly. 

“And you can fidget with it. We know how you love your fidget rings,” Jared added. “But look.” He took the ring back and turned it so she could see inside the band. Stamped inside – three interlinked hearts. 

Elle looked from one to the other. Jensen’s hand closed over Jared’s as they slipped the ring onto her index finger. It fit like it belonged there. She looked from one handsome face to the other, and her eyes welled up as she whispered, “How did I get so lucky?”

They kissed her one at a time, and then together, until she was breathless and laughing. 

“How did we ever get so lucky?” Jensen echoed.

“You’re the best gift we’ve ever had, and all we could ever want,” Jared said. 

“All? Even with that cheesecake sitting there?” she teased. 

“Well, now that you mention it–” 

Long after they had eaten their fill of cheesecake, they were still trading sticky sweet kisses, laughing and lingering around the table, three hearts in love. 


End file.
